wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Corrupted Dragon
A Corrupted Dragon This story is written by Halo the ArcWing. It stars Io, a NightWing/SeaWing hybrid. Prologue "You're going to die," hissed a dragon beside her. Io whacked her sister playfully with her tail. "You aren't serious," whispered Io back, "Are you really that scared?" Shadows seemed to stretch out from the forest's undergrowth, reaching with rasping claws at the two dragonets with menace. The moons shone weakly, flickering as if they were sure that Io was going to get killed. She smiled back at them. Finale shuddered from horns to tail when an unearthly scream came from their far right. "Aww..." Io teased, "My twin sister getting all jittery in the night. It was probably a rabbit." Io thought that it was impossible for her to see Finale's glare through the pitch black night but her sister managed it. "Rabbits don't scream." "Or do they?" added Io. They crept through the darkness, staying close to the ground. "What is this stupid plan of yours, anyway?" said Finale impatiently, after a moment. Io sat up abruptly and arched her neck. "It's not stupid, and, in fact, I think this plan will change our lives, if you have the spine to do it." Finale shuddered. "No," she whimpered shakily, "I'm going back to Mom and Dad. You can do this freaky stealth mission on your own." Io rolled her eyes. "Sis, please," she said, exasperated, "I dragged you to this so that you'll be able to gain the secret's power that I'm about to show you so that you can face your fears. But you are now choosing to go crawling back to our parents like an idiot worm." Under the dim moonlight, Io could see Finale expression change. Her words had hurt her sister greatly. Strangely, Io did not feel guilty or apologetic. What is wrong with me? Finale turned around and spread her wings, gave Io one last broken face before taking off into the silent sky. Io watched her as the night sky swallowed up her shape. Io shook her head and continued walking. Her slow paces gradually turned into long strides and then she was skimming across the earth with her speckled wings. "Where is is?" she growled in frustration. An eerie glow caught her attention. She snapped her wings back as her now-red-eyes studied the throbbing light. It was green, but the green was darker than any green she had seen before as if it was... "Supernatural." Io found herself saying. Her claws scrabbled around the object that gave off the unnatural light until she felt her talons hold something that was pulsing with wrong energy. She grinned at her newfound treasure that radiated far by the most darkest source of magic she had studied. It was a small chipped rock that had flowers etched into it. The glow was coming from inside the carvings. Io knew one thing for sure. This piece of mineral can change the world. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions